Wedding Date
by suchaphangirl
Summary: PJ is forced to go to his cousins wedding and his mother is making him bring a date. So, he brings his boyfriend. kickthefire fanfic.


PJ Liguori sighed as he stared at the ceiling, as he lay down in his bed. It was a Saturday afternoon and PJ wasn't really motivated to do anything. He had just finished editing his new Youtube video, which he decided that he would upload tomorrow, in case he wanted to add anything to the video. PJ also had just finished talking on the phone with his mother; she had just told him that they were going to his cousins wedding in two days. PJ was told that he was supposed to bring a date to the wedding. PJ wasn't not looking forward to this at all. PJ would be happy to bring a date. Only, his parents and sister were the only ones who knew that PJ was gay and that he had a boyfriend.

As soon as PJ had gotten off the phone to his mother, PJ had called his boyfriend. He had already been waiting for a half an hour and he was kind of nervous to talk to his boyfriend about this.

PJ was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. PJ immediately stood up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom. He made his way down the hallway and finally made it to the front door. PJ opened up the door. He looked up and smiled as soon as he saw his boyfriend, Dan Howell. PJ had been in a relationship with Dan for a year now. They had just celebrated their one year anniversary a week ago. They met through Youtube and have been best friends for four years.

"Hey!" PJ greeted. Dan smiled as he looked at him. PJ stepped aside as he let Dan in. PJ shut the door behind them.

"Sorry for calling you so randomly." PJ apologized, looking at Dan. Dan shook his head and looked back at him.

"No, it's fine. I'm happy that you called. I missed you anyways." Dan said. PJ smiled.

"I saw you two days ago." PJ whispered. Dan smiled and walked over to him.

"Two days is too long in my world." Dan whispered back. He leaned down and kissed PJ. PJ smiled bigger and kissed him back immediately. He wrapped his arms around Dan as they kissed. Dan also wrapped his arms around PJ's waist and pulled him closer, making PJ moan. PJ finally pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later. He took a deep breath as he stared at Dan.

"I guess you really did miss me." PJ whispered. Dan laughed and then he let go of PJ.

"So, what did you need to talk about? It sounded important." Dan said.

"Well, it kind of is." PJ mumbled. He grabbed Dan's hand and led the way to his living room. They both sat down on the couch, next to each other. PJ looked over at Dan. "I got a call from my mum earlier." Dan stared at him.

"No one's dying, are they?" Dan asked. PJ laughed at him.

"Dan!" He yelled. Dan threw his arms up. PJ shook his head.

"Don't worry, no one's dying." Dan laughed. "My mum said that my cousins' wedding is in two days, and we have to go."

"Oh, really?" Dan asked. PJ nodded. "What does that have to do with me?" PJ sighed.

"I have to bring a date." He mumbled. Dan frowned.

"Oh." PJ nodded. "What are you going to do?" Dan asked. "Only your parents and sister know about us. No one else in your family knows." Dan said. "We don't know if anyone else will support us." He whispered.

"I'm not going to bring another date to this wedding. You're my boyfriend. You're the one I should be bringing." PJ snapped. He took a deep breath. "If they don't like it, then fine. It's my life. Not theirs." PJ said. Dan smiled.

"You really want me to go with you?" Dan asked. PJ smiled and nodded.

"You're the only date that I would want to bring." PJ told him.

Two days later;

danisnotonfire: _ kickthepj and I are all dressed up in tux's for his cousins wedding. This should be interesting… _

Dan was finally at the PJ's cousin's wedding. Both Dan and PJ were extremely nervous about letting other people know about their relationship. PJ had only told his mum, dad and sister. Dan had only told his mum, dad, brother and best friend.

"PJ, are you sure you want to do this?" Dan whispered as he looked over at PJ.

It was now a Monday night, around 6:30. PJ's family and Dan were just arriving at the wedding. Dan and PJ were dressed up in their tux's. Dan hadn't been this nervous since he came out to his family.

PJ immediately looked back over at Dan and took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know. But, it's too late to turn back now." PJ whispered. Dan reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You boys will be fine." PJ nervously looked up at his mother.

"Mum, what if they hate us? I mean…We only see them a couple times a year but they're still family." PJ said.

"Honey, you'll be fine. Everybody will still love you." His mother said. PJ groaned. He held onto Dan's hand tightly.

"We're a little early but that's okay. Not too early." PJ's father said. They finally got out of the car. Dan immediately walked over to PJ and wrapped his arms around him. PJ immediately looked up at him.

"You do know we're going to have to dance later, right?" PJ asked. Dan frowned.

"And you're only just telling me this?" Dan asked. PJ giggled. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

"I love you." Dan whispered. PJ's eyes began to water up as he stared at Dan.

"I love you too." He whispered. Dan reached down and kissed him on the lips. PJ smiled and kissed him back.

"Alright, lovebirds." PJ jumped away as soon as he heard his father's voice. Dan kept a hold of PJ though.

They finally walked into the church where the wedding was going to be held. Dan was dreading meeting PJ's family. Dan bit his lip as he nervously looked around the church. Everything looked beautiful.

"Hey, PJ!" Dan quickly looked over when he heard someone shout PJ's name.

"Hey, Matthew!" PJ greeted. PJ let go of Dan's hand and gave his cousin, who was the one getting married today, a hug.

"Long time no see, mate. It's good to see you." Matthew said. They pulled away from the hug.

"I know. I wish we could see each other more but I've been so busy this year." PJ said.

"Ah, that's cool. So, I heard you were bringing a date?" Matthew asked. PJ blushed.

"Yeah, it's Dan." PJ said. He reached over and pulled Dan closer to him. Dan nervously looked up at 'Matthew'. He remained silent though. "Dan, this is Matt, the one I was telling you about." Dan nodded. "Matt, this is Dan. He's my…" PJ sighed. "He's my boyfriend." Matt's eyes went wide with shock. PJ bit his lip nervously as he stared at him. "I know, you're shocked…"

"No, it's fine. It's your life. You can date whoever you want." Matt said. "I support you." PJ smiled.

"That makes me really happy. I thought everyone would hate us or something." PJ admitted.

"Well, I'm not sure about how Alexis will feel but, I support you." Matt assured him. PJ sighed in relief. "It's very nice to meet you, Dan. Welcome to the family." PJ smiled as he watched Matt and Dan shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, thank you." Dan said. Matt smiled. He turned and started talking to PJ's parents. PJ sighed happily as he looked over at Dan. Dan laughed and wrapped his arms around PJ's shoulder. "Looks like we had nothing to worry about."

"I worry far too much." PJ said. Dan laughed.

"Yeah, same here. We should really work on that." He agreed. PJ nodded.

The wedding had passed and so far, everyone was having a great time. Sure, Dan and PJ had gotten a few hateful looks and they had heard things being whispered about them once people started realizing that they were actually dating, but they ignored them. They only wanted to have a nice time together.

"Dan?" PJ asked as he walked over to Dan with two drinks in his hand. Dan stood up from the table that he was sitting. PJ smiled and handed Dan one of the drinks that he had been holding.

"Thanks." Dan said as he took the drink from him. PJ sighed. "What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Mum told me we have to dance at least once during the night." PJ said. "I hate dancing. I'm terrible at it!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you're not alone on that one." Dan mumbled. PJ bit his lip as he stared at Dan.

"Let's be terrible dancers together, shall we?" He suggested. Dan looked at PJ and smiled.

"Let's." They both sat their drinks down on the table. PJ grabbed Dan's hand and led the way over to the dance floor. He stopped as soon as a slow song started playing. He looked over at Dan.

"One slow song won't hurt?" PJ whispered. Dan smiled. He pulled PJ closer to him. PJ blushed, he was well aware of the many pairs of eyes that were on him and Dan. Dan wrapped his arms around PJ's neck.

"Don't worry about them." Dan whispered. PJ took a deep breath and nodded. He rested his arms around Dan.

"Why are they watching us when they should be watching the bride and groom?" PJ asked.

"They're obviously just not used to seeing a boy dance with another boy like this." Dan whispered. PJ nodded. He stepped closer to Dan. Dan smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kissing PJ around a large group of people was something that Dan never thought he would do. PJ giggled as Dan kissed him. Dan smiled, looking at his boyfriend directly in the eye. "You know, we'll have a wedding like this one day." Dan whispered as they started slow dancing. PJ looked up at him.

"You'd really want to marry me one day?" PJ whispered. Dan chuckled.

"Of course I'd want to marry you, you doof!" Dan assured him. PJ blushed. "I mean, obviously not right now. We've only been together for a year. We still have a long way to go until we need to settle down." PJ nodded.

"I hope one day we have a wedding like this." PJ said, looking around him. He sighed.

"Of course we will, love." Dan promised. PJ immediately looked at him. Dan smiled as he stared at PJ. PJ quickly wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him. Dan smiled and immediately hugged him back, keeping his arms wrapped around PJ tightly. "I promise, that this will happen to us one day, Peej. Nobody can tell us we can't." Dan whispered. Dan glanced up and took a deep breath when he saw Matt; who was dancing with his bride, Alexis, staring at them. Matt smiled as soon as Dan looked up at him. Dan returned the smile. PJ looked up at Dan. Dan immediately looked down at him. PJ smiled. He finally pulled away from Dan and they continued dancing. PJ didn't even care if people were still staring at him. He was having an amazing time with Dan, and that's all that really mattered to him at the moment.


End file.
